Marks
by Paunakan Jen
Summary: Asami arranges for the Baishe tattoo on Akihito's hand to be removed.


Title: Marks

Characters: Asami x Akihito

Spoilers: End of Naked Truth arc

Warnings: Pure and utter sap.

Disclaimer: Asami and Akihito and the wonderful world of Viewfinder belong to Yamane Ayano.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

The young woman smiled reassuringly at Akihito before picking up the wand and flipping the switch on the tattoo removal device.

Akihito's nervous gaze ping-ponged from the wand to the woman's face to the mark of the Baishe on the back of his right hand then back to the wand that was now emitting a menacing humming sound. He nodded shakily, but swallowed hard when the woman raised the device.

From across the room, behind a haze of cigarette smoke, Asami watched the scene. Last night, he'd seen Akihito's distress over Fei Long's mark. And so he told him he could easily get rid of the tattoo for him. What Asami didn't say was how much he hated seeing the mark of another on his lover. _He is mine. He should bear MY mark._

Kirishima and Suoh flanked Asami as they tried to bring him up to date on the status of his organization back in Tokyo. But Asami's attention was focused on Akihito, who was fighting hard not to flinch at the approach of the wand.

Asami stood up abruptly and crossed to his lover's side. The young man looked up, gratitude momentarily replacing the growing panic in his eyes when Asami sat beside him.

The young woman smiled at the older man's show of support, then turned her attention back to Akihito. "I'll do it once, so you get an idea what to expect, Takaba-san."

Akihito nodded again. "OK."

The young woman took his right hand in hers and pointed the wand on the swirly black mark. Akihito heard a crackle and felt a sting on the back of his hand.

"OK?" the young woman asked.

Akihito chuckled, his relief evident. He turned to Asami. "That wasn't painful at — AAAAAAAAHHHHHH."

Without asking him again, the young woman had started tracing part of the Baishe mark with the laser. It felt like being splattered by cooking oil. Really, really hot cooking oil. She stopped after a series of quick, crackling pulses, but it was enough to have Akihito breathing through his teeth. White flecks appeared on the skin that was targeted by the laser as the pigment disintegrated.

"I thought you gave him something to ease the pain?" Asami almost growled.

The young woman, unaffected by the older man's glower — possibly because she was wielding a weapon in the form of the laser wand, Akihito thought — picked up the cotton ball she had prepared with a cooling liquid earlier and pressed it against Akihito's skin. "There's only so much the topical cream could do, Asami-sama. I warned you about this when you sought my services."

Akihito laid his hand gently on Asami's arm. "It's OK. I was just ... surprised, that's all." He smiled at the young woman. "Please, continue."

She nodded and repositioned the wand on top of Akihito's right hand. When the crackling sound began again, Akihito unconsciously tightened his grip on Asami's arm. Asami felt his lover's short nails dig deeper into his skin, but didn't say anything as the laser finished tracing the path of the undesired reminder of Akihito's captivity.

"There, it's all done," the young woman said, putting the wand away. She pointed to a small bottle of cream on the table next to her. "Spread that on at least thrice a day until your next session. That's so you don't get blisters. Then wrap it in gauze." She stood up, getting ready to leave, but something caught her attention.

Akihito followed her gaze and realized he was still clenching Asami's arm. "Oops," he said, chuckling nervously. "Sorry."

Asami smiled gently. "Not a problem."

Akihito nodded shyly, then stood up and offered his thanks to the young woman.

As they talked, Asami looked down and noticed the crescent marks on his skin left by Akihito's nails. He touched them gently, almost reverently. Akihito's marks. On him. Asami smiled.

He must have stayed like that for a while for when he lifted his head, he and Akihito were alone in the room. He opened his arms and Akihito with only a hint of hesitation, walked straight into his embrace.

As he folded his arms around the younger man, he noticed the marks had started to fade. _No matter. The ones you've left on my heart will never be erased, my dear Akihito._

**The end**


End file.
